zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Link
Link's lineage Is Link related to PH Link? There are obvious relations to Tetra and Zelda, and many other characters. I also don't see another random Link popping up out of nowhere like in WW, since there is a Link to have children. 23:06, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Isn't OoT Link the original Link? H-Man Havoc (talk) 22:39, January 15, 2010 (UTC) The Wind Waker Link has no connections to the Ocarina of Time Link stated by the King of Red Lions when talking to Jabun Oni Link 22:40, January 15, 2010 (UTC) OOT Link is officially the first Link chronologically, and Tetra may be his descendant, but this is merely theory.--Red 11 (talk) 19:55, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure and we could all assume that Princess Zelda from Spirit Tracks is the result of Link and Tetra getting togther....meh i hate obssesive romantic theories. :I I go with Avatar style reincarnation.HECK! For all I know Spirit Tracks Link is Niko's Great-Grandson!--Marx Wraith (talk) 16:01, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :That would make ST Link a member of the Royal Family, not a villager training to be an enginner.--Mongeese (talk) 21:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Twilight princess I think Link if sooooo hot and cute in TP But I hate the way he climbs :Again, please put opiniions on a forum or blog, and not on an articles talk page, because we use it to discuss content about the article. Hope this isn't an incovience.'-- C2' / 15:49, February 19, 2010 (UTC) It says on the page that most of Link's adventures take place in Hyrule. Doesn't that depend upon the timeline you believe? The Minish Cap, Four Swords, Four Swords Adventures, The Legend of Zelda, and Zelda II could all take place in either Hyrule or New Hyrule. 01:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :What do timelines have to do with where the games take place? The majority of the games do in fact take place in Hyrule. If I'm not mistaken every game before OoT except for Link's Awakening were set in Hyrule. -Shorty1982 (talk) 01:51, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::My point is that if you believed that, for example, the original Legend of Zelda takes place after Wind Waker, it would have to be in New Hyrule. As far as I am aware, The inhabitants of New Hyrule refer to their home simply as "Hyrule", so it isn't impossible for it to take place there. :::Ummm... Good point. Not sure what to make of it though. -Shorty1982 (talk) 02:39, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: I must admit, it is a good point. Here's what I make of it; since the timelines are mostly subjective and the two lands in question are both called "Hyrule", whether that is the official name or not, it seems best to just say most of them take place in Hyrule, as the page does now. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:44, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::I guess that works. 02:49, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Zelda Wii? This article claims that Zelda Wii's Link is the same as the one starring in TP, but I'm pretty sure Nintendo never confirmed that. Am I right? --Pkmns (talk) 11:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : I believe you are right Oni Link 15:13, March 10, 2010 (UTC) The section that describes Link as being predominantly left-handed mentions the only right-handed Link is Wii's Twilight Princess one; however the Skyward Sword link shown at E3 in 2010 was right handed. Perhaps just a minor update to clarify this? :The art seen thus far seems to coincide with this. what about the game wind waker? he used the bow in his right hand, and i think the hook shot too.Fooster (talk) 20:44, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Deaf? I thought about it, and wondered: Could Link be deaf? He never speaks. He might just be good at reading lips. It seems unlikely but maybe possible...? Frixxion (talk) 02:14, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Is there anything that shows that he is deaf? He also seems to respond to the sounds he hears... - McGillivray227 02:16, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Umm, I very much doubt it. How would he be able to learn how to play songs, for instance? "Doubt" is an understatement too... --AuronKaizer ' 02:17, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::The reasons Link never speaks is because he is a world class charades player, so good he can tell people exactly what he wants with out moving Oni Link 11:07, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Link certainly isn't deaf, or else people wouldn't be able to talk to him while his back is turned. There's a possibility that he is mute, but then it would be impossible for ST Link to have a choice between saying "Yeah" and "Mh-hmm."--Mongeese (talk) 21:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Although deafness would explain why Navu has to try so hard to get his attention. Oni Link 22:36, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so. He can hear Midna when she talks to him on his back. I agree with everyone who says he isn't deaf--Link in Termina (talk) 13:24, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's pretty obvious that he isn't deaf... there are even puzzles where we have to follow certain sounds(like Saria's song in OoT) to go through some areas; plus, it'd be impossible for Link to be so... pro as a musician in certain games if he was deaf :P. 21:35, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Multiple Links Given that there are multiple Links, wouldn't it make sense for there to be multiple pages, one for each Link? For example, Ocarina Link, Twilight Link, Toon Link, Engineer Link.--Mongeese (talk) 21:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) It may make navigation easier, but it makes it harder to distinguish between individual Links. Different Links have different traits at times (same with Zeldas), and there doesn't seem to be any page to put these traits.--Mongeese (talk) 22:43, March 22, 2010 (UTC) fng.... Gallery I noticed theres no pictures of link from PH in the gallery. Someone could add some Link's lineage Link having the triforce in TP doesn't prove he is a descendant. If Ganon did not get the triforce end OoT (and if link went back into time to prevent Ganon from getting the triforce) then neither OoT link or zelda could pass it on the their descendant. In fact, it does not have to be passed on. Instead, as in OoT or the Oracles games, the triforce selects someone who is "worthy." Therefore, Oops...forgot to finish. Therefore, I believe the TP wiki section of link is incorrect stating he is a descendant. I think that's true--Link in Termina (talk) 13:24, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Cameos Hello. This page is locked and I am not able to edit it. In the minor cameos section it references the player as you. I cant change it though.Rusl 33 (talk) 16:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :I fixed the ones I could. You should be able to edit pages like this when you account is four days old. Oni Link 16:31, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank You!Rusl 33 (talk) 16:40, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Missing Info i uh... could find where i could say this at so i'll do it here. I THINK that link... is not left handed (switches blade in to other hand) i believe that he does as i would, put his defense in his dominant hand. it just seems smart... disagree i don't really care, thats what i think.Fooster (talk) 12:59, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Doubtful. In general if people have both a sword and shield they will have the sword in their good hand. Swords need more dexterity to wield while shields are just strapped on. Plus if Link only has his sword out he will have it in his left hand which would be pointless if he was right handed. Not to mention he uses nearly every other weapon in the series with his left hand including the two handed swords (left hand is higher up on the hilt for more control and when he swings horizontally he lets go with his right hand) and the triforce appears on his left hand while it appears on Ganondorf and Zelda's right (most of the time). Finally it has been confirmed by both official statements and directly stated in game (Links figurine in The Wind Waker says so) that Link is left handed. Oni Link 13:09, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ok thanx. io was just wondering why. and i new i'd get an answer if i said the opposite of what people think.Fooster (talk) 21:59, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Wind Waker Link I remember that Ganondorf said or implied (I don't remember specifically which due to finishing the game several months ago) that TWW Link is the Hero of Time reborn, but preceding that in the section, there's info about the King of Red Lions telling Jabun during their encounter that TWW Link is not connected to the Hero of Time in any way (in fact, it's even said in Jabun's article that the King of Red Lions says that TWW Link can potentially take up the stead of the Hero of Time, which further implies that TWW Link =/= the Hero of Time). Which one is it? PCE (talk) 05:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :You have a good scope of it already. Ganondorf outright stated directly after beating Puppet Ganon that he believed Link was someone who had taken up the Hero of Time's mantle. He also says before the battle that he was waiting for a hero of some kind to challenge him. When The King of Red Lions says that Link has no connection to the legendary one I think he means blood relation of some sort or the fact that at the time he does not posses the Triforce of Courage. He does also say that there is promise in Link's ability meaning he can become a hero in his own right which he does so when the Triforce of Courage unexpectedly appears on his hand and he King of Red Lions proclaims him the Hero of Winds Oni Link 11:58, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I see. Thanks for the details, but just to be clear and precise for the sake of TWW Link's entry, should the info from his and the King's encounter with Jabun (i.e. talking about his potential and his lack of connection to the Hero of Time) be retained and Ganondorf's belief of TWW Link be deleted since the former is actually supported in Jabun's article? PCE (talk) 20:28, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::What Ganondorf said has nothing to do with blood relation and is merely an acknowledgment of Link's abilities. The statement should stay in the article, though it should not be placed so that it counters what the King of Red Lions says about Link's heritage. Jedimasterlink (talk) 20:39, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::So if Ganondorf's comment has to do with TWW Link's abilities instead of bloodline, does that mean his statement should be rewritten? Because it says that Ganondorf believes that TWW Link is the Hero of Time reborn. Also, where in the entry would be good to place Ganondorf's statement so as not to counter the King's discussion with Jabun? PCE (talk) 20:53, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::I already did it. And yes, it definitely needed to be reworded, but the idea is there. Jedimasterlink (talk) 20:56, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thanks a bunch for the clear-up. Much abliged. PCE (talk) 21:03, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Why is the page about Link protected? Trivia Fact From The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time onward, in almost every game that's been released after that, at the beginning of the game Link is asleep. Ocarina of Time: Navi finds him asleep in his house Wind Waker: His sister finds him asleep in that crows nest.... thing Twilight Princess: Link is woken up by Fado Phantom Hourglass: Is asleep during Nico's story Spirit Tracks: The same as Phantom Hourglass. Could that be added as a trivia fact of some sorts? --Ikkaku '''Madarame' 04:53, July 25, 2010 (UTC) It goes further then that. In a link to the past he is woken by Zelda, Marin in Link's Awakening, Impa and Din in the oracle games, Kaepora Gaebora (kind of) in four swords adventures and Smith in The Minish Cap. With so many examples i think that definitely deserves a mention somewhere Oni Link 20:04, July 25, 2010 (UTC) And in Majora's Mask he's not paying much attention to his surroundings and the way he reacts to Epona's sudden moves makes it seem like he is starting to fall asleep. --Raiderdline61 (talk) 03:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) So could we add that as a trivia fact? --Ikkaku Madarame' 06:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Dont make a trivia section for it. try to integrate it into the article at some point in a way that doesn't upset the flow of things Oni Link 09:56, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm.... maybe a little difficult. --Ikkaku Madarame' 23:52, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Link The Sapper No. That is something very random, we should not. --Wind Mage 03:15, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Why is it I just have to say this! This article's gallery is the COOLEST gallery I've ever seen!!! Whoever made it did an awesome job.--Black Dragon 02:25, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I'm becoming my old self again. I'll take a break, or quiet down, or something.--Black Dragon 02:37, September 1, 2010 (UTC) MySims Heh...strange resemblance. I probably would....but then again, I never really know what do to an article.--[[User:Black Dragon Laguz|'Black']] I'm not doing anything suspicious! Really! How tall is link? Shouldn't the page have how tall he is and stuff like that?--Awesomedude1996 (talk) 20:31, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Is it really needed? --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 20:34, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :If, and I say if we were to include that information, we'd need to first deduce his height from the games by using advanced vectronics or algebra or something. If someone could do this correctly, I wouldn't be opposed to it, depending on how this information is implemented. --AuronKaizer ' 20:37, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed, but that's a big "if". --Ricorum (talk) 21:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC) And if we added his height, wouldn't we be expected to write down the height(s) of other characters? That is what I would think.--[[User:Black Dragon Laguz|'Black]] I'm not doing anything suspicious! Really! :True. --Ricorum (talk) 21:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Why does Link wear that funny little green hat? Because the little leprechauns told him that if he doesn't wear it the three goddesses will spite him! -evil laugh- --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 23:12, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :I kinda expected more of you. 00:10, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I also expected nobody to ask this question. The character model just looks out of place without the hat. --'BassJapas' 00:22, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, in Minish Cap he didn't wear a hat until he found Ezlo. Also, he just uses it because the "Hero" (Whoever he is) used it, and Link is always destined to become the next. And Link's Ordon clothes didn't include a hat. By the way, what question? 01:27, February 20, 2011 (UTC) He wears the hat because...he wears the hat. I would say its because of the original Link of OoT wearing the Kokiri outfit, and as he became a legedary Hero, all other Links wound up wearing the outfit, but Skyward Sword Link also wears the outfit, and he comes before OoT Link. Tell me though, would you be able to recognize Link if he wasn't wearing the tunic and hat? I doubt it. Oh, and the question he thought no one would ask is "Why does Link wear that funny little green hat?" genius. Evnyofdeath 19:37, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Xandir So I know I might get crap for this but should we mention Xandir from Drawn Together in the "Other Appearances" section? It has been stated by the producers he was based off Link (which was obvious anyway). :It wouldn't be a proper appearance of the subject of this article, just... something else. And it doesn't fit in the cameos article, neither. --AuronKaizer ''' 23:45, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Affiliations Right now Link's "Affiliations" section has just the Bombers and the Seeker's Guild, but could get a whole lot bigger. For example: #He becomes a member of Beedle's Shop in multiple games #He becomes a member of the Horon Village Shop #Aveil (OoT) makes him a member of the Gerudo #Captain Keeta gives him command of the (dead) army of Ikana #He volunteers for the Joyous Volunteer Association #He could be associated with various places in which he lives, such as Ordon Village #At certain points he is considered a brother of the Gorons This could go on for a long time, as Link gets involved with a lot of different groups. Should all such affiliations be added?--Fierce Deku (talk) 07:41, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Most of them seem like they fit in, except the last too. It seems more as if it refers to groups and such he's become a member of rather then a community he has jioned Oni Link 10:36, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Some I can see others I can't. For the Joyous Volenteer Association he does do things for the group but he never is really a member of the group. If I donate money to Food for the Poor does that affiliate me with them. I don't think so. I also don't agree with the shops having membership cards to be added in the "Affiliations" section. --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:18, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Too many of those suggested "affiliations" don't have group pages, which makes it somewhat pointless in my opinion, not to mention arguable whether or not it is proper affiliate-ness. --AuronKaizer ' 23:45, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Homeland Link's homeland is currently listed as Hyrule. Shouldn't it also say Great Sea, perhaps under a Wind Waker heading? It'd be kind of a mess to put a heading for every other game just to have Hyrule listed over and over again. Barring huge changes, we'll be doing this again once Skyward Sword comes out.--Fierce Deku (talk) 22:19, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Here's how I see it. We could do that. But just having one would make it inconsistent with the other pages. So we would, like you said, probably have to add it for all the other games (Hyrule). So I don't really see it as a big deal if we just leave it as saying Hyrule in this case. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:51, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Wind Waker Age "Link is thought to be exactly twelve as the game starts on his birthday. As is custom, when a boy comes of age, he receives a green tunic in celebration of the boy becoming the same age as the legendary Hero of Time. Due to the fact that the Hero of Time in the Wind Waker Timeline was around seventeen years old, it is also possible that Link is around the age of seventeen and not twelve." Why is there the part about it possible that Link could be 17? Isn't the age known? --Birdman5589 (talk) 06:36, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think it's ever been confirmed but I'm not certain. If it is known, we need a citation. I traced this 12 number back to a random IP edit years ago, in which WW Link's age was changed from 13 to 12 without any explanation. The 13 comes from a user who hasn't been on since '07 who also gave no explanation of the age thing. I've edited out the number number until such a time that we come up with a confirmed age (if one even exists).--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 08:26, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::As far as I can remember 12 is a number that is given in an official guide of some kind and on the brawl trophy. Still necessary non game info that probably has no place there. Oni Link 09:42, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Peter Pan :Yes, it's important. If you've seen peter pan, you'd know why, the other question, is is that sig needed. Freaking my vision out. --'BassJapas' 01:37, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :: :::We don't work with trivia sections. If there is a trivia section, then the info is liable to be moved out of it and into the context of the main article, if it is still notable enough. - McGillivray227 01:50, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::'Completely unrelated comment', if I loved the sig, I wouldn't have to take my glasses off to get my vision to refocus. --'BassJapas' 01:54, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Stickers :Well, I think a chart would be the most organized. 3 columns: the sticker, what it does, and who can use it.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:53, February 27, 2011 (UTC) The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker/Prologue seems like the best place. I definetly wouldn't put it here since it depicts Ganon as well as Link Oni Link 19:04, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :I concur. It sounds weird at first giving a prologue a section like that, but the prologue is exactly what it's taken from, so really it makes the most sense.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 21:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Why did you remove it? Okay. The reference of the tombstone that says "Here lies Link" in Final Fantasy was in the remakes for Nintendo but it was also in the Playstation and PSP remakes. That is fact. I mentioned this in the article but was removed. I know we're all Nintendo fans, being Playstation's rival but wiki's are about knowledge and spreading knowledge. Even if we all hate Playstation's guts the fact still stands Link's name is referenced in those games and I believe that should be acknowledged. (Can't we just say "Reinstated in all future releases of Final Fantasy") The fact my mention of the word Playstation was taken out, I believe that is being prejudice which wiki's are not supposed to do. Wiki info is put up because it's information not just because we like it and I don't believe information should be taken down because we personally don't like something about it despite it's pure fact. (Putting up pure fact is the reason for wiki's >:( ) Dewottwarrior (talk) 13:16, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Dewottwarrior :Not to poke my head in here, but you're not asking them "Why did you remove it?" You're accusing them of removing it because they dislike Playstation, which I'm absolutely sure is not the case. -'Minish Link' 13:39, April 5, 2011 (UTC) You have a valid point, I may have gotten slightly carried away. But the fact still stands that someone didn't want the word "Playstation" in an article on a site that practically worships a Nintendo Exclusive game, despite the fact Link's name was referenced in two Playstation games. I am sure there are many many hardcore gamers here who love all the current generation consoles. (Me included) But I believe unless there was something to add to that or had proof it wasn't in those games it shouldn't have been altered. Dewottwarrior (talk) 13:51, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Dewottwarrior :Dude, it had nothing to do with the fact that it said Playstation. The information apparently wasn't well placed and someone didn't think it looked good. It honestly had nothing to do with the fact that the word was 'playstation'. -'Minish Link' 14:59, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I personally feel the Cameos page is the better place for this information. --'BassJapas' 14:09, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :D I thank you. That is a more appropriate place for it. Dewottwarrior (talk) 14:59, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Dewottwarrior @Minishlink Thank you for finally settling that. I apologize if I acted a little too rash... I did one last thing which I just changed the sentence to "In all future ports and releases" that speaks for itself without mentioning any companies because I never even brought up the PC or i-phone versions and if we did the "Link" article would have a certain amount of filler which would be better off in the cameos section. But this is a zelda site so I can stop talking about FF LOL! Dewottwarrior (talk) 15:20, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Dewottwarrior Titles and Nicknames :He's called "Hero of the Essences of Time and Nature" somewhere at the end of a linked game (Maku Tree says it if I remember correctly), but Hero of the Essences of just Time or just Nature does not appear in either text dump, only hero of both. Also, Hero of the Minish doesn't appear in the text dump, I'm pretty sure it's a fan name. I'll go ahead and fix those. As for the rest, since this is a titles box and not nicknames or other things he's been called, I think we should remove THIEF, Grasshopper, probably Page/Knight/Swordsman from the WW section depending on where those come from, and I'm not sure about these because they're from a game I don't have, but Apprentice to the Hero, Half a Hero, Two-Thirds of a Hero, and Goro-Link all sound suspect to me. I'm not sure I'd count Sworn Brother of the Gorons as a title either. Alternatively we could make it an "Also Known As" box or "Titles/Nicknames" or something that can include things that are not actual titles.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:05, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :Also, should "Hero of Light" from Kodai no Sekiban really be here? Seems inconsistent to have a title from a game we're not even willing to list under "Appears in" in the same infobox. And since I think you were asking, Deku, I believe Page/Knight/Swordsman is what Orca calls you based on what level of his training you've completed. Knives182 (talk) 00:18, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hometown Section? Should Link's infobox be given a hometown section as happens with most characters? The games in which Link has no specified home could just be omitted, like the NES games and Four Sword games.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:05, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds reasonable to me. Knives182 (talk) 00:19, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Ordonian Clothing (Skyward Sword) :I'm no expert, but there are plenty of galleries here with mixes of game images & official art, so I don't see why it'd be a problem specifically for this page. Knives182 (talk) 19:27, June 8, 2011 (UTC) "Link" being German I will remove the part about "link" being German for "left" or "left-handed", because that is not true. The German word for "left" is "links" and "left-handed" means "linkshändig". "link" however, can mean shady or not trustworthy and those are not properties associated with Link. 14:35, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'm quite sure link (as an adjective) means left or left-handed in German. --ZXN Dunver For The Win 15:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Either way is it actually needed? It is a known fact that the reason he is called Link is as a link to the player, not that he is left handed. Oni Link 21:31, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Out of curiosity, how do we know that? Did Myamoto say it in an interview or something? Knives182 (talk) 22:22, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I have no idea but I've heard it several times before Oni Link 22:57, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Did some (not precisely all-encompassing) searching around and couldn't come up with anything that could resemble a proper source. Furthermore, it seems like we are one of the places where it is mentioned (and by extent, the sites which have been "inspired" by us. Yes, I do mean stealing our content.) It seems more like a theory than anything. A search through the history may uncover whoever added it originally, but I can't be bothered to do that right now. --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:09, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :It was added on January 11, 2009 by (sorry, I don't know how to link directly to the edit). No other contributions to the site. Seems as sketchy as they come to me. :The "Christo" bit, btw, was added by on April 6, 2009. He/she made a couple other edits, which all seem pretty dubious. If we don't have an actual source on this, it should be removed too. Knives182 (talk) 00:58, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Troll? Some user just deleted all of the text on the "Link" page and replaced it with "Link appered in many youtube poops". His username is Rockytheraccoon. That was the only edit he has made on this wiki. I already undid his edit. What else should we do? Ryan6897 (talk) 18:28, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :They're blocked now. – ''Jäzz '' 18:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Canon issue should we really include anything from the mangas? aren't they techanically not canon?A Princess by any other name is just as sweet.... It's officially licensed material why wouldn't we include it? By the same logic we shouldn't include anything to do with Smash Bros or even the unmade Mystical Seed of Courage Oni Link 18:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC)